Is you is or is you ain't my baby
by Reveire
Summary: Bakugou es pésimo en el romance. (Y Uraraka lo consiente y lo quiere un poco más aunque él a veces finja no adorarla).
**Renuncia:** Todo a **Kohei Horikoshi.**

 **Notas:** Perdón, este es el peor fluff del mundo, el más horrible. Pero tengo headcanons producidos por leves feels y por Tumblr, de cómo serían estos dos enamorados y esas cosas que me hacen gritar. Me gusta imaginar al BakuUra en sentido de adolescentes amantes del rock, ya (?). Esto va completamente para mi **Georgie,** que la quiero y que es genial porque soporta todos mis escritos horribles. Espero que se disfrute la lectura (y se entienda) igual (?).

* * *

 **Is you is or is you ain't my baby**

* * *

«Is you is or is you ain't my baby

maybe baby's found somebady new

Or is my baby still my baby true»

 **Louis Jordan.**

* * *

Bakugou es pésimo en el romance.

(aunque a ella en verdad no le importe mucho).

Uraraka tiene las zapatillas rotas y las manos tibias. Cuando sonríe tiene la boca bien abierta soltando constantes risas, intento fallido de ángel bello, y cuando toca sonreírle a él se le tuerce la sonrisa y tararea canciones sinsentido, fingiendo que las manos no le tiemblan. Ella tiene frío en los pies y en su cabeza suena como un piano roto, cuando le roza la mano casi sin querer.

Bakugou sólo sabe soltar constantes maldiciones y andar con las manos en sus bolsillos, con las estrofas baratas colgándole de los hombros. Él es algo así como una melodía torpe que explota constantemente y se ha encontrado por entre los rincones una cara horrible que se parece a un ángel, con la piel empapada y suave y si te cruzas con sus órbitas, frena el ruido a tu alrededor. Hay algo dentro de Bakugou que grita y trata de ignorarlo, mientras ella le hace ese típico gesto con el dedo del medio, y el ruido entonces vuelve y la manda al maldito infierno.

Él también tiene frío en los pies, mientras en los ojos se le inyecta un blues medio tristón y su cabeza está llena de Uraraka hasta otro cualquier día.

En realidad, él no sabe si la quiere, aunque ya ande acostumbrado a besarla tras las cortinas del aula y la abrace torpemente escondiendo su cabeza en su cuello cuando nadie los ve. Pero tienen la costumbre de no estar enamorados, de vez en cuando, aunque él piense en ella cada cinco minutos y la sonrisa de Uraraka se tuerza cada vez más y más cuando él anda cerca.

Uraraka no lo priva de su amabilidad, esa que lanza con su mirada hacia todo el mundo y su jodida cara de ángel, pero ella lo consiente y lo quiere un poco más, dejándose sonrojar cuando él suaviza la mirada al verla y deja de soltar constantes insultos hacia la nada, dándole paso a ese silencio que los tiene incómodos pues se han quedado ellos solos y otra vez vuelven los pies fríos y los no tan inocentes roces de manos.

Extrañamente es él quien se acerca, el primero de los dos, pues Uraraka es estúpidamente tímida y se queda con el cuerpo tenso en un rincón. Bakugou podría fingir no quererla de nuevo pero le gustan sus ojos llorosos de timidez que lo miran, y él anda con el rostro rojo cuando le roza la piel.

Así que él le termina tomando su mano por tercera o décima vez en el día, y ella suelta otra risilla estúpida.

Entonces Uraraka le besa la punta de la nariz y Bakugou murmura algo inentendible, logrando que ella suelte una risa alegre y él le pase las manos secas por sus cabellos fríos.

Bakugou dice algo así como que Uraraka es un rock desafinado y ella responde diciéndole que él es pésimo con las palabras, y le besa los párpados que él trae cerrados con fuerza. Así que Bakugou la manda al demonio y la adora, oh joder, porque Uraraka es algo así como un aire helado en verano y no sabe si eso lo oyó en alguna canción o algún otro lado. (Pero se lo susurra al oído, tartamudeando).

Andan con las manos entrelazadas y sonrojados, con ella riéndose de vez en cuando y él maldiciendo sin razón alguna, caminando en la calle solitaria y con frío en las sonrisas de idiotas felices.

Uraraka y Bakugou son rock gritado, y desafinan cuando se adoran sin darse cuenta.

.

.


End file.
